Never Think
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Jennstarzzz. Courte marriage law fic.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR. La chanson à Robert Pattinson (chanson jamais entendue avant cette traduction…).

Je compte vous faire lire (subir ou apprécier, vous verrez) plusieurs trucs plus ou moins courts pour compenser mes retards de cette semaine et des semaines à venir, vu que maintenant, après ma recherche effrénée, j'ai un contrat ^^

oOoOoOo

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't..._

Je soupire lorsque j'entends ma femme passer la porte. Je lève les yeux de mon livre juste à temps pour la voir se caller un faux sourire et me saluer. « Bonsoir chéri » dit-elle, avant de se baisser pour embrasser ma joue.

_You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name..._

« Tu sais que je déteste les petits noms » murmurai-je, pour voir son sourire s'atténuer légèrement. « Désolée, c'est la force de l'habitude. J'ai tendance à en donner à tous ceux dont je me soucie… » Je renifle et me sens immédiatement coupable, alors que ses yeux se fixent au sol. Elle essaie de cacher la douleur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les ramène sur moi, et sourit à nouveau. « Que voudrais-tu pour le dîner ? » demande-t-elle, rejoignant la cuisine. « J'ai envie de cuisiner ce soir… J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, donc je pensais cuisiner. » En un instant, elle a l'air troublée, et murmure quelque chose à propos d'aller se rafraîchir.

_And save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before Nothing Can Be Done_

« Je pensais… Peut-être qu'on devrait voir d'autres personnes. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas divorcer, mais j'ai vérifié les lois, et rien ne dit qu'on ne peut pas voir d'autres personnes. Je pensais que ça pourrait te satisfaire… » Je l'annonce en versant la sauce dans mon assiette. J'ai préparé un repas du dimanche, même si on est jeudi. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu en avais autant contre moi… »

Elle soupire presque. Nous passons le reste du repas en silence. Je suppose qu'elle pensait comme moi, rêvant à ce que la vie pourrait être après trois ans de vie commune. La vérité est que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, mais je ne peux pas supporter de voir les petits regards tristes qu'elle me lance, son sourire faux alors qu'elle me rejoint dans une pièce. Elle n'a que vingt-deux ans, Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle ressente autre chose que du désespoir à l'idée de m'avoir épousé. Je me lève après avoir fini mon dîner et rejoint l'entrée de notre maison pour prendre mon manteau sur la patère.

_Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love..._

« Non, Severus, s'il te plait… » Je me retourne pour voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu me détestes ? » Je ferme les yeux et grogne. « Non. Jamais. » J'entends son sanglot, puis sa demande. « Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu que me quitter? » J'ouvre mes yeux et regarde les siens, les larmes coulent sur son visage alors que je lui réponds. « Je ne me suis pas bien exprimé. Je pense que tu devrais voir d'autres personnes. Je n'ai aucun désir de voir qui que ce soit d'autre… » Je me retourne pour partir mais sent une main sur mon bras. Je fais volte-face, et elle dit « Je suis amoureuse ». Je grimace et elle répète, sérieuse. « Je suis amoureuse. » Je renifle et dit « Ce n'est que la meilleure des raisons pour que je parte… » Elle sourit doucement et éclate. « Non, pauvre idiot, je suis amoureuse de toi ! »

Je la fixe, attendant qu'elle révèle le pourquoi de sa plaisanterie. Ce qui n'arrive pas. « Tu peux avoir tellement mieux que moi… » dis-je alors qu'elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. « Comme qui ? » s'enquit-elle. « Weasley » je crache, et elle renifle, avant de lâcher « Ouais, il est TELLEMENT mieux que toi. » Je souris doucement. « Et puis, qui a dit que je voulais quelqu'un de mieux ? » Elle a un sourire narquois.

_Girl save your soul  
Go on save your soul  
Before it's too far gone  
And before nothing can be done..._

_'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on_

« Sans moi, tu aurais tout. Tout. Le physique. L'esprit. Les relations sociales… » je murmure faiblement, les mots qu'elle prononce ensuite étant peut-être les plus adorables que j'ai entendus de ma vie.

« Sans toi je n'ai rien… » Puis elle m'embrasse. « Ca m'a manqué » marmonne-t-elle. Ca m'a manqué de ne plus te sentir contre moi, tes lèvres contre les miennes, tes yeux sur moi… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. » Je souris et repose mon manteau. « Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer de toi, je pensais que ton air triste et tes sourires forcés venaient du fait que tu ne voulais pas être ici. »

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais vu… On en fait plus rien. On devrait aller se promener, dîner, on devrait danser ! »

Il se raidit. « Tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir sortir » dis-je pour ma défense.

« Oui, parce que tu te comportes toujours comme un sale con quand il s'agit de sortir ! » s'exaspère-t-elle.

« Eh bien, il n'est pas souhaitable pour toi d'être vue avec moi… »

Elle secoue la tête, énervée.

« Je suis ta femme, Severus ! J'ai tous les droits d'être vue avec toi ! Ex-Mangemort ou pas ! »

Je la fixe, elle a pris les bons mots de ma bouche.

« Eh bien, Madame Snape, si vous pouvez réfrénez vos envies de traiter de sale con votre époux, peut-être pourrions-nous sortir danser ? »

Son sourire rayonnant est le premier issu de son cœur que je vois d'elle depuis longtemps.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous êtes assez gentils pour laisser une review, je serais très reconnaissante !

oOo

Note d'Aë : Je ne peux que plussoyer ^^ Venez voir mes autres traductions !


End file.
